Footprints
by dazed.damsel
Summary: There is no denying to whom the scattered footprints belonged to. She wondered if he remembered his promise. Maybe this time, making footprints in the snow would be a little less lonely.  Oneshot, YukixMachi.


_Do you remember the promise we made back then?_

_You said that if it would keep snowing, we would make footprints in the snow together._

_I've . . . always hated perfection._

_Truthfully, I've always hated the snow. It's flawless perfection bothered me, blanketing the earth in nothing but pure white. Though after that night, it stopped snowing. Normally, I would be relieved. However, for once I wished it would keep on snowing. It was a desire I kept only to myself and I never bothered to tell you._

_That a was a long time ago. Still, I wonder if you'd remember?_

* * *

It was winter once again. It had just begun snowing the night before.

Machi sat down on her bed in her apartment. Lately, she has made it a point to keep it relatively clean. She was struggling to overcome her dislike towards perfection, though she was making progress. Kakeru and Komaki have been checking up on her, in Yuki's absence.

Yes, Yuki had his own apartment now and was studying in a university which was rather far. She visited him every now and then, but lately it's been a little inconvenient. He has been busy for the past few weeks, thus Machi always felt hesitant to go and visit him. The four of them, Yuki, Machi, Kakeru, and Komaki, have decided to meet up during the holidays; but it was still in two weeks.

Glancing towards her desk, Machi's eyes directed themselves towards a particular spot where she kept the things Yuki had given her. It was there where Machi kept her Mogeta figurine as well as the key to his apartment which he had given her.

Looking away, Machi released a sigh and stared out her window. Her eyes widened, noticing that the snow was already piling up outside and the snowfall seemed like it would continue all night. She contemplated on going out and doing what she has always done, but hesitated for a moment. _"You're not here."_ There was a small hint of sadness in her eyes as she thought about this.

Without a second thought, Machi dressed appropriately for the weather, putting on a winter coat and a scarf, as well as a pair of boots. She took her cell phone with her, and after some deliberation brought along Mogeta as well. It may have been a juvenile thought, but she thought if she brought it with her, it might be able to take Yuki's place.

"I suppose it doesn't matter whether I do this with or without you." She said quietly, and walked out the door.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, Machi managed to create footprints all over the road.

Machi stood in place and gazed at the footprints she made. The snow-paved road was no longer perfect. Her pale lips curved into a sad smile. She used to do this every night when it was snowing, feeling satisfied after walking around the snow in circles. This time, however, was different. She realized something.

It was lonely.

The set of footprints in the snow belonged to her alone.

For so long, since that day of their promise, Machi awaited the moment wherein it would snow again. The hope of that promise little by little, without her noticing, began to change her. She realized that the only reason she was looking forward to the next time it would snow was solely because of Yuki.

The problem was he wasn't here.

Machi squeezed the Mogeta figurine tightly, pretending it was Yuki. _"I miss you."_ She'd never say it aloud, but she always thought about him. She looked up at the night sky, stars gleaming against the black void, and wondered where Yuki was right now. Was he in his apartment?

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Taken aback, Machi heard her ringtone. She brought her phone out of her pocket and wondered who would be calling this late at night.

"Hi, Machi." She heard a familiar voice on the other side of the line.

"Y-Yuki . . . ?" She blinked, not expecting him to call at this hour.

"It's snowing tonight." He pointed out.

"Yes, I . . . know." She hesitated, wondering if the disappointment in her voice was obvious.

"You may not know it, but I'm making footprints in the snow as we speak."

"Y-You are? But . . . why? That's a little unexpected."

"Don't be silly, Machi. I always keep my promises."

Machi fell silent. _"He remembered."_ She smiled.

After a moment, she replied. "Won't others think it's strange that you're alone making footprints in the snow?"

On the other side of the line, Machi could hear Yuki laugh. He paused for a while. "Who said I was alone?"

Her eyes widened, realizing the sound of his laughter felt closer than it should be.

"Machi, turn around."

Peering over her shoulder, Machi felt like she could cry. She had difficulty finding the right words to say, only managing to utter his name quietly. "Yuki." In reply, he simply smiled. Yuki made his way towards her and, without another word, wrapped his hands around her.

They stayed like that for a moment, then Yuki let go.

Machi remained silent.

"You brought Mogeta?" Yuki questioned, looking at it being held tightly in her grasp. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"A-Ah! It's because . . ." Machi looked away, clearly embarrassed with herself. She placed her Mogeta figurine on the cold surface of the snow and refused to look at it for a while. She looked back up at Yuki, feeling the strong need to change the subject. "Just . . . forget that. What are you doing here?"

"Do you have to ask? Machi, it's snowing. I wanted to keep my promise."

"You didn't have to, Yuki." She mumbled.

"I wanted to." He insisted.

"But . . . _why_?" She pressed him for a reason.

Yuki took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Well, what is it?" Machi raised her eyebrow, anticipating his answer.

Yuki drew closer, just slightly and his hand softly grazed her cheek. Slowly, he brought both his hands up and held her face gently. Machi opened her mouth to speak, but the words escaped her. She knew what was coming and made no effort to stop it. A split second later, he kissed her.

It was short and sweet, yet Machi was speechless. A shade of pink crept over her cheeks, and a sudden feeling of warmth engulfed her despite the cold weather. She looked at Yuki, surprisingly satisfied with his answer.

"Yuki, if it were to snow like this again, would you make footprints with me again?"

"I would, even if you didn't ask. Every time, without fail."

Smiling, Yuki took Machi's hand and laced his fingers around hers. They began walking down the snow-paved road, with a trail of two sets of footprints behind them. Machi peered over her shoulder, gazing at the footprints they've made. Slowly, a playful smile graced her lips. She couldn't hide her happiness.

Their footprints were messy and scattered around the road, some lodged too deep in the snow, and others didn't look like footprints anymore. Though, it was funny. At a glance, it surely made the snow-paved road no longer blanketed in flawless white. However, in Machi's eyes, their footprints were what made it all the more beautiful.

Somehow, it almost seemed perfect.

Machi glanced down at her hand, intertwined with Yuki's.

No, that's a mistake. It was more than perfect, and Machi didn't hate it.

She loved this kind of perfection.


End file.
